


Fuck Me in Any Way

by VisceralComa



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceralComa/pseuds/VisceralComa
Summary: "Try to fuck me in any way, and I'll be seeing you real soon." V parroted the words back at Meredith as she leaned against the wall, watching the Corpo bitch squirm and moan through her gag.





	Fuck Me in Any Way

"Try to fuck me in any way, and I'll be seeing you real soon." V parroted the words back at Meredith as she leaned against the wall, watching the Corpo bitch squirm and moan through her gag. Meredith’s bare ass gleamed with red handprints.

"Isn't that what you said? Didn't think me fucking you would come  _after_  seeing you so soon." V taunted and made her way around the room. Leather switch flicking across to titillate her skin.  She activated the heat lamps. They descended down, flaring to life to make her client sweat, swinging on their connected wires. She pulled one closer and right in Meredith's face.

Meredith winced away from the direct light. "Aw, come on. You know what'll happen if you don't." V cooed. Meredith's glare could burn silicon.  But she still turned toward the bulb, letting the light heat and sear her cheek red.  "Atta girl."

Before she came to Night City, V would have been shocked to see such a strong powerful woman laid across her table, tied up and trounced.  But as it turned out, Corpos were into some seriously fucked up shit and had the eddies to pay for it and not even look like it'd been done to them.

Meredith was just like the rest of them.  Prime proper and a real take no excuses or prisoners in public. But strip her down, lay her out, and she wanted just as much to be dominated.  Only men would think Meredith would want a man to do it.

V knew better.

Women. Women were Meredith's vice. Tall, strong, thick thighed and domineering women. Meredith was the kind of woman who shivered when told what to do in the bedroom or...across the table. Like she was now.

The sex trade wasn't as profitable in public circles for ganic dommes. Clients were few and far between. But when you wanted good authentic work you had to dig deep. Know who to call for the right person. And V was your gal.  Meredith Stout had booked an appointment with V as a special request.

V released the heat bulb. It swung back and forth as she watched Meredith begin to sweat. It was getting hot here too, and she would have turned on the air, but there was no signal in this tiny room. Not to mention no one, not even Trauma Team, would know Meredith was here with shard jammers slotted in both of them.

Stepping back, she dispensed a water bottle. Crystal clean, and clear. A luxury compared to her daily reconstituted recycled water. This stuff was freshly synthesized and infused with minerals to resemble what fresh lake water were like before the Corps ruined it. It was only ever brought out for high end clients.

"You look like you're thirsty." V teased. Meredith's throat bobbed and groaned around the gag. Her glare softened as V drank more, emptying the can and tossing it away. She grabbed another, turning just in time to see Meredith make the signal. Hand jerked three times inward.

V shut off the heat lamps and removed her gag.

"Water..." Meredith rasped softly.

"Had enough." She helped Meredith sit up and released her bindings enough to give her freedom to hold the can herself.

"Almost, you're good." Meredith didn't sneer, didn't spit. But she couldn't help being a brat. "Almost good enough to earn that 20 large I paid."

V smirked and laughed. "Drink up, then. I have a lot more ahead, brat."

"Make it interesting, kid."

"I always do." V yanked the can from her and put her in her place. This time, she stepped out and switched the air on. Letting the room reach cold temperatures. Enough to raise goosebumps across Meredith's skin. Her nipples puckered to attention.

"Not going to gag me this time?" Meredith sneered.

"Nah, I want to hear your smart mouth." V adjusted her table and set Stout's feet into stirrups. "I'd say this should be familiar, but given your age..." V spread.

"Watch it - ugh." Meredith grunted when V yanked her butt forward and had the table raise up so she was sitting up. Her legs spread wide.

V got a look at her snatch, already swollen and red with a hint of glistening from the spanking she'd started with. "Hmm, that is some fine aesthetic work you got there. Love the permanent trim." She brushed her fingers over the permanent perfectly trimmed strip of bush. "Bit old school."

"It's vintage." Meredith laughed. "You wouldn't get it."

"Oh no, it looks good." V admired it. "It'll look better when it's sopping wet." V pulled the straps that kept her pants on off. They dropped and revealed her harness and strap on.

"Already?" Meredith sighed, annoyed. 

"Nah, just prepping." V removed an attachment from the wall and replaced the tip. "Just a little stimulation." The tip came alive with sparks. Light and almost static, barely anything but enough to make even V shiver with delight. 

Meredith quieted as the tip hovered close enough her thighs tensed. Her breath hitched, wrists strained against her bindings. 

"Like that don't you?" V watched, stepping closer and increasing the small jolts. Meredith twitched and attempted to close her legs, but V held them wide. "Nuh-uh." She pulled her hips back.

Meredith released a breath, chest heaving and went to put her feet back into the harness but V held onto them.

Her fingers dug in as she rubbed up and down her calves. Raking her nails just enough to scratch. 

"I didn't pay for a massage." Meredith tried to pull her legs away. 

"You're going to want your legs relaxed for what I have in store." V continued. "Consider it a treat. You are on your feet all day. In heels. Even with all the tech, that can't be good for your heels or ankles." Here V rubbed along her feet, and then stepped close enough to make Meredith gasp. The sensations at her cunt distracting her. "Oops." V's lips stretched wide. "Look you're all tense again." V stayed close and continued rubbing, massaging. 

"You-" Meredith didn't get the chance to say more as V stepped close enough for contact. Meredith's back arched upward, legs clamping around V tight. "Uhhh..." 

V hummed watching as Meredith's thigh quivered. With a step back she examined how much more wet she was. "Oh look at that." V squatted down to get a closer look. "You're gorgeous." Huffing a warm breath across Stout's sopping lips, V spread them and took one elongated lick with a purposeful press of her tongue against Meredith's clit. 

"Fuck." Meredith swore. 

"Hmm. Fuck is right." V swiped her fingers up her slit and leaned forward to press the fingers at her now opened mouth. Her hips pressing the tip tight against her quivering quim. "Taste yourself." 

Meredith's tongue and lips wrapped tight around her fingers. Quickly her teeth bit down. V expected that and shifted her hips just enough to slip right into Meredith. Her fingers pressed down on her tongue as she yelped and screamed into the small chamber. Her hips bucked against V, legs grasped tight around her hips as she sought escape and also to get closer. Chest shaking, wrists taut in her bindings

"Maybe next time your corpo ass will listen when I say  _taste_. Not bite my fingers." V grinned and pulled her hips back enough but gave a rapid thrusts to let Meredith ride the rest of the way toward her first orgasm out. She pulled her fingers out and Meredith swore between each thrust. V waited until she was at the very edge, watching her expression and then. She pulled back. 

"You bitch!" Meredith swore, panting. "Get back in there." 

"Oh no, Miss Stout. See you asked me to make it interesting, and I intend to." V unattached the tip in favor of another one, smaller yet oddly designed as though it was several slithering parts nestled together. Once attached, she hooked a wire to her slot behind her other ear and it came to life. "You'll cum when I fuck you in  _any way."_

**Author's Note:**

> My hand slipped again


End file.
